This invention relates generally to boat motors and more particularly concerns trolling motors used for fishing.
Presently, trolling motors are connected to an on-board power source through a controller, generally having a pedal switch or the like operated by the pilot to activate the trolling motor.
Since the pedal switch is an externally accessible system, occasionally a trolling motor is inadvertently activated, resulting in untimely and unexpected operation of the trolling motor and the rotation of its propeller in or proximate areas of the boat accessible to passengers.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a trolling motor automatic disconnect which prevents operation of the trolling motor unless the propeller is in the water.
A further object of this invention is to provide a trolling motor automatic disconnect which will not disconnect the trolling motor from its power source while the trolling motor is in its operating position even though the immersible portion of the motor momentarily leaves the water, for example, when waves cause the propeller to lift out of the water.